Tupi Filmes (Brazil)
Background: Tupi Filmes was the film division of Rede Tupi. Unlike Rede Tupi, Tupi Filmes is still going. Logo 1 (1997–2000) Nicknames: "Spinning T" Logo: We see a 3D version of the 1978 Rede Tupi logo spinning around. After a few seconds, it stops spinning. Then, 3D text that says "TUPI FILMES" zooms in. Variant: There is a variant where the 1978 logo is replaced by the 1972 logo. FX/SFX: The T spinning, the text zooming in. Music/Sounds: A 90's synth sound when the T spins. It slows down as it begins to stop spinning. A dramatic fanfare when the text zooms in. Avaliability: Common. Editor's Note: People were happy that Tupi came back. The logo has good CGI for the late 90's. People loved this logo so much. Logo 2 (2000–2005) Nicknames: "T Outlines" Logo: We see outlines of the 1978 logo. Then, they form. Then, the T spins around. After a few seconds, the text appears. FX/SFX: The T forming, the T spinning around, and the text appearing. Music/Sounds: A happy fanfare. Music/Sounds Variant: A dreamy tune with a vibraphone. Avaliability: Common, bordering on Uncommon. Editor's Note: The fanfare is nice. The music variant is relaxing. It's very calm and relaxing... unlike the next logo... Logo 3 (August 17, 2006) Nicknames: "Tupi Mayhem" Logo: We see the 1978 logo again. It shakes around violently while the screen flashes millions of colors. Then, after a few seconds, the text appears. The text zooms in really fast and shakes really fast. Then it disappears. FX/SFX: The T shaking, the background flashing, the text zooming and shaking, and the text disappearing. Music/Sounds: A loud shaking noise when the T shakes around. A deep boom when the text appears. A person screams loudly when the text zooms in and shakes. A really loud bang when the text disappears. Avaliability: Only seen on O Ultimo Recurso. Editor's Note: People were so scared of this logo. Tupi Filmes apologied after the Brazillian premire of the movie. So they changed it into the next logo. Logo 4 (September 19, 2006 – 2009) Nicknames: "The 2 Tupi Logos" Logo: We see both the 1972 and 1978 logos next to each other. The screen moves around the logos. When it stops, the text zooms in in 3D. FX/SFX: The screen moving, the text zooming. Music/Sounds: A fanfare that gets more dramatic during the logo. Avaliability: Common. Editor's Note: After they apologized, they showed their new logo for a preview about a Future Tupi. The CGI looks nice. Logo 5 (2010–2019) Nicknames: "Tupis in Space" Logo: On a space background, we see both the 1972 and 1978 logos spinning around. After they stopped spinning around, the text appears in 3D. FX/SFX: The logos spinning around, the text appearing. Variant: There are many variants. They are all recreations of older Rede Tupi logos with Tupi Films instead of Rede Tupi. Music/Sounds: A beautifully composed fanfare from an orchestra. Avaliability: Common. Editor's Note: The CGI looks awesome. The fanfare is amazing too. The recreations of the older logos are nice. Logo 6 (2019-) Nicknames: "Tupi Animation" Logo: We see the 1972 and 1978 logos form. The 1972 logo forms with the lines drawing and the circles zooming in. The 1978 logo form by drawing the outlines, and forming the logo. After that, the text zooms in. FX/SFX: The logos forming, the text zooming in. Music/Sounds: A happy tune. Music/Sounds Variant: A fanfare composed by an orchestra. Availability: Common. Editor's Note: The animation is awesome. The music is amazing too.Category:Uncategorized